Dying Light: The Night Howler effect
by Mr-Pebbles First Cat in Space
Summary: This story is on hold until the new Dying light II is released... In Australia.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note. I have managed to salvage some work from the Dying Light Series but the Fallout and Zootopia are gone.**

 **Also, I am still working on the Fallout story, I am just branching out to my favorite Zombie Parkour Game. Dying Light.**

Name: Kyle Crane

Age: 31

Clothes: standard ninja outfit

Melee weapons: Katana, Golden rainbow machete, iron hatchet and Military Shovel

Firearms: bozak bow, pistol, police rifle and an advanced combat shotgun

Ammo: 30 bolts, 40 pistol ammo, 28 shotgun ammo, 90 assault rifle ammo

Throwable: 20 throwing star, 8 DIY grenades, 10 Stasis Field Projector and 8 UV flares.

Gear: 10 med packs, 29 jewelry, UV flashlight, flashlight, grappling hook, 3-litre water bottle and 10 energy bar. Also a whole lot of crafting materials

Chapter 1:

(Alternative version of a few scenes we might prefer.)

Dying light: When Crane doesn't destroy the Antizin drop and drags the box load back to the tower that will last them for a few months. Rahim was victorious with his plan to destroy the Volatile nest with the help of Crane. Jade die when she made the decision for Crane. (Sorry but she couldn't fit the storyline I had)

Dying light The Following: Crane manages to bring back the elixir to temporary keep the people from of the tower from turning. All they could do now is to survive and wait for the antidote to cure them.

Present (2 months since Crane enter the Quarantine zone)

Crane was sitting on top of the roof of the tower overlooking the view as the Sun rises after the full night moon and the city streets become empty and cold with biters everywhere. Crane was in his Harran ranger outfit as he drank some Jump drink he found at a convent store when he was at old town. As he drank, he could only think of what to do now since there wasn't much to do. They had a stockpile of Antizin since he lucky didn't listen to the GRE operator, plenty of food, water, and medical supplies from disaster relief packages. Most survivors now are at a safe zone and most of the rias men are too sacred to raid any of them.

But the only thing that still bugged Crane was the fact that he was strong or brave enough to made the hard decision that could have kept Jade alive but still if he did do it and he didn't make it before they carpet bomb the city. He could decide and so his mind fiddle with it. He just keeps on thing if only things could have been different. As he took another sip from his energy drink, he felt a hand tapped him from behind and as he about to turn around. A figure jumped next to him almost making him fall off the top balcony roof towards the second rooftop. The figure was Rahim who just took a can of Jump drink and asked. "Hey Crane, Can I have one? Haven't had one in a while."

"OH JESUS CHRIST! RAHIM! Stop doing that to me. He said as he was trying to catch his breath and added, "And yes, you can have one but next time just calls out instead of trying to scare the crap out me." Crane said as he moves back to his position. As the sound of the can opens and the sound of the delicious energy going down before an Ahhh sound a sure Crane that Rahim liked the drink.

Rahim: "So Crane, What are you doing up here anyway?"

Crane: "Just thinking about the past and Jade."

Rahim: "It's not your fault and I believe what my sister did for you is right even if… it ended her life but still a least you still got me to bug you now."

Crane: "Now I am beginning to see the possibility why she wanted me to live now."

Rahim: "Oh ha, ha. Very funny. But I got something to ask you."

Crane: "Sure what is it?"

Rahim: "It's Brecken's birthday tomorrow and I and a few runners want to go out tonight to get some ingredients so that Lena could bake a cake for him. It would cheer everyone up and have them forget about this whole zombie apocalypse."

"Alright but try and not get yourself killed, like the last suicide mission with the hive," Crane said as he pointed the ruins of the hive.

Rahim: "The plan went well and besides, at least we blew up the hive and we made it out in one piece."

Crane said with a smirk: "Yeah, me dragging your ass back with an actual bite in your ass." As he chuckled from the memory of an actual bite. "Lucky, I got to the Antizin supply drop or else you would have turned into a biter."

"Yeah lucky me. So we are going to leave at 10 pm, be sure to bring your night gear." Rahim said as he got up and jump down below before walking off. As Crane was about to grab another can, he feels nothing but the empty place where his cooler with the pack of Jump drink was. As Crane looked around, he heard a whistle before he looked down and saw Rahim with the cooler holding it with one hand before shouted, "If you want it back, you better catch me then." Rahim shouted as he ran down the flight of stairs with Crane behind him as he jumped off and bolted after him.

"You better come back before I kick your ass, Rahim."

"You got to catch me first then."

"I am going to make you regret being born."

"Like I haven't heard that before Crane."

 **This is just the intro but there will be more of this story every week.  
Please favorite this story and leave a review for this chapter.**

 **Until next time. Good Night And Good Luck. Lone-Wonderer out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: The norm of norm days of each perspective._**

 ** _Location: Zootopia. Tundra town. Date: October 9/2016. Time: 09:00 am. (Saturday)_**

 _BEEP, BEEP! BEEP, BEEP! BEEP, BEEP! BEEP, BEEP!_

 _As the alarm timer continued to ring over her phone alarm, Fabienne slowly and tiredly woke up from her hung over sleep to find herself back in her Parent. "Ah, my head…" She groaned as she was spinning from the amount of Catnip Vodka she tried to beat her sister again but failed. She felt a small bruise on her head that was the reward for her lousy attempt. She slowly slides out of bed to feel a breeze blow past her nude body from cold chilling morning windblown in through the opened window._

 _She slowly and steadily stumbled over to her bathroom, flicked the light to reveal her marble bathroom and flicked on the button to warm up the water for her shower. "What a crazy dream last night." She muttered as she thought about the strange and mysterious creature. It was like no mammal she had seen nor the small backstory he gave her. Sino-America war, The Great War, Wasteland? It was things like something out of fantasy, a bomb made of nuclear materials used to devastate the world into a radioactive wasteland. It was something that only a mad mammal would do to the world. But sadly, it was all just a dream she had to remind herself as she entered the guest's bathroom to change into her daily clothes for work at 12._

 ** _40 minutes later._**

 _She exited out the bathroom, wearing a plum jacket with a gold flower pin, pink shirt with multi-coloured patterns and a dark purple skirt. Clothes that she had packed a few days ago. And with a couple of slight adjustments, she headed out of her room and down stairs to her family restaurant. The sound of mammal's chatter grew louder and louder as she walked closer to the door that leads into the office before the restaurant. Then she spotted her oldest brother at the desk as he was fiddling with some paperwork._

 _"Morning Jace." She greeted her brother._

 _"Fabienne? I thought you would still be out cold," he said surprised that his sister was able to still walk and talk after last night._

 _"Well, I'm getting tougher to be put down by vodka. Besides, I got work today at 10. Say to mum and dad that I said hi."_

 _"Okay. See you later Fab."_

 _"Heh. See your later Jace." She said as she hugged her older brother and exited out the door into the cold air of Tundra Town, heading to the nearest train station. The walk to the station was calm and peaceful._

 ** _Meanwhile_**

 ** _Location: Commonwealth. Date: October 9/2290. Time: 09:53 am. (Saturday)_**

 _Clop. Clop. Cop. Clop. Clop. Clop._

 _Nate saddled on his horse as they both travelled through New Boston towards the castle. The streets had few people about on the cold Saturday morning with shops empty of customers from the slowly morning, but people were still about at their best._

 _"Morning Archer." A mother of 2 children walked past him and his horse as they were on their way somewhere._

 _He then passed the New Boston Police officers to which they greeted him, "General." As they saluted, and he saluted back at them._

 _"Archer!" An old man tipped his hat to Nate to that Nate responded back as well with his Trifold hat._

 _As he reached Fort Independence. He could help but to stop and admire the view of the old fort that stands as a monument of pre-war America and hope for a bright future with the Minutemen to guide once again._

 _"Ahhh." He sighed as he sat down in his office with the sound of the ocean waves hitting against the shoreline while Vertibirds and Ships loud sounds was drowned out by the winds from the north that blew through his port window. This was one of a few days where he could slow down and enjoy the new life he has now. The new life that he was shaping, one piece at a time._

 _"Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh…" A deep thick chuckle echo in the office._

 _"Who's there?" He demanded the mysterious voice_

 _"An old dumb man who you shed some light to." The thick voice spoke as a person walked out from the darkness of the stairway. No, it was not a man but a wolf that stood as tall as Nate. And wore a dark brown leather jacket with his left arm using exo-skeleton arm assistance. His face had a scar that came down his left eye and his muzzle, near his nose. "Remember me?"_

 _"Kellogg?! How the fuck are you still alive? And when did you turn into a dog?"_

 _"Well, like I told you. My stage was a little bit bigger than yours and I had an option for another life after you… blew my brains out. So, I live in a different world, far from this hell hole and living my own life."_

 _"And that second life was you becoming a dog? Does that mean I can become a pony?" Nate joked around, and Kellogg chuckled to his amazement that Nate was calm about it. Normal, most people would try to kill him or threaten him without a chance, but Nate never ceases to surprise him._

 _Kellogg chuckled a bit, "Yeah, sure. But back to business. I was sent here to warn you of the Soviet fleet. They'll be here tomorrow to kill everyone here since… you know, befriended their enemies and are sheltering them."_

 _"Oh right." Nate paused then asked. "So why are you telling me this?"_

 _"Just a heads up that my superiors are going to teleport the entire state to another planet. And that they want you to be prepared for it."_

 _"Okay but that doesn't answer my question though," Nate repeated his question._

 _"Have you thought the reason that you are still alive to this day. The reason why your parents died mysteriously, most of your friends died in the War, the house and job you had here in Pre-war Boston and… The reason your son became head of the Institute."_

 _Nate stops and began to think about what he said but wait… "What do you know all of this?"_

 _"There are people in higher places are watching over you Nate. Like a Guardian angel." He said as he began to walk back into the shadows_

 _"Oh yeah, also." He added as he blindly but lucky tossed a small white metallic box to Nate whom almost dropped the box._

 _"What is it?" He Question the package._

 _"No idea but the old man told me to hand it to you. He said about that dream you had with… What was her name?" He paused a bit more to toy with Nate. "Oh yeah. Fabienne Growley. It is a pill that you take a 9 tonight… if you want to see her again. Read the instructions and you'll get to meet her again. But that is your choice."_

 _"You still haven't told me where Boston is teleporting to. Or how that snow leopard can talk, wear clothes and walk on two legs."_

 _"That is what you have to find out on your own. Also, the man who has been looking after you since you were a kid. Yeah, he is coming over to your City Hall office to meet you in an hour. You may want to head over there now."_

 _"Kellogg. This might be weird to say, but it is good to see you still alive... and well. as a man who is a wolf can be?" Nate said as_

 _"I'll see you around. Archer." He said with a smile as he walks right into the shadow and a bright flash of blue neon light. He was gone._

 _"Great. Now my day is ruined with questions. But what is in the box?" Nate asked as he shake the box next to his ear._

 ** _Back in Zootopia, Fabienne arrives early at her office in the ZNN Downtown._**

 _"Hey. Fabienne. Heard what you tried to do last night. Absolute mayhem on the network with ratings going up from your attempt to out drink your sister." A_

 _"Oh no. What did Peter say?" Fabienne asked her_

 _"Did you really need to challenge your sister to a drinking contest on the day of their wedding?"_

 _"OH, DAMN IT!" She jumped as Peter came out of nowhere behind her. "Did you really needed to do that to me?"_

 _"Yeah. And it was worth it with the look on your face."_

 _"Hah, Hah, Hah. Peter, So anything new today?"_

 _"Just the usual today, increase in crime rates, War is raging outside of the United States of Animalia and we sit here with our paws and hooves up our ass doing nothing about it._

 _"Yeah, but what can we do? We're just news reporters after all. It's not like Animalia has a proper army."_

 _And there is a package in your office."_

 _"So just the usually beside the package then. Okay. Who is the package from?"_

 _"It doesn't have a name, but it only has your name."_

 _"I'll see you later then, Peter." Fabienne waved as she walked down the corridor._

 _"Later," Peter said as he stood next to the coffee machine._

 _Fabienne arrives at her office to see nothing out of the ordinary, piles of paper from unsolved cases that are left on hold by the ZPD and the mysterious aliens sighting by mammals all over the country but with little to no proof. Old news reports and news reports. And there it was, the small wrapped package laying on her. 'I wonder what it is?' she thought as she began to unwrap the package. 'It better not is a creepy fan' she remembers the few times than usually that she received. Unusually gifts._

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

 _A small red object fell to the ground below her feet. She bent down to pick it up that appeared to have a label. 'Nuka Cola'. Her eye widened as she saw the label. The same label from her dream, from the mammal, that she thought was only a dream, but this cap came out of nowhere and boggled her mind. She unwrapped the package furhter to find a small white metallic box with a note on it._

 _To Fabienne Growley._

 _This package is not delivered by Nate himself but the guardian angel who is watching over him. I know that you and Nate both like each other during your first encounter, so we give you this USB stick that would contain the documents that you would need to read before we can continue. And this bracelet that you would need for later. Do not bother telling anyone because we are watching read the instruction carefully if you want to live to meet Nate._

 _From '(The name was wiped out beyond be able to read)'_

 _Fabienne was confused. She didn't know how to react to the note she just read but she looked around her to see if anyone was looking or spying on her. but all she could think of was... Nate Archer in fact real._

 ** _That is, it for this chapter. I will publish another chapter soon, but I don't know when. Please leave a review and some ideas you have for the next chapter._**

 ** _Also, please stop talking about political things on review._**

 ** _Until next time. Lone Wonderer out._**


End file.
